


L'enfant d'Arthur

by Adelina Le Morte March (Raphaela_Crowley)



Category: Avalon High (2010)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphaela_Crowley/pseuds/Adelina%20Le%20Morte%20March
Summary: Years after the events of the "Avalon High" movie, Allie, now married to William Wagner, is having a baby. But when the child comes a little sooner than expected, Miles has to drive her to the hospital, Marco hitches a ride with them, and wackiness ensues. Will/Allie.
Relationships: Allie Pennington | Ellie Harrison/Will Wagner
Kudos: 17





	L'enfant d'Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> ..some years after the movie when the characters have grown up and lived life and gotten married and all that jazz, Allie Pennington (now Allie Wagner) is having a baby, but it comes a bit early and Will's not home...
> 
> (Written in May 2012)

Allie Wagner groaned lightly and eased herself down onto the couch.

Being over eight months pregnant was no joke.

She'd gotten off a bit easy when it came to stuff like this, Allie couldn't help thinking, in her past life as King Arthur, having been a guy.

Of course, she couldn't exactly _remember_ any of that life, aside from a few crazy dreams and brief flashes where she thought she dimly recalled something-or some _one_ -so it probably wasn't a totally charmed existence; and then there were all the battles and super bad hygiene of the Middle Ages to be reckoned with, in any case (her parents were professors of medieval literature, so she knew way more about that stuff than she ever wanted to).

But _still_. All the _same_...

Her husband Will was away on business. He was a rising young politician, working his way up, he hoped, one day, to President of the United States. Usually, when he went to conferences or meetings with the Press, or wherever else his work took him, Allie came along. She was plenty used to traveling, having moved so many times with her parents growing up, her three years at Avalon High being pretty much the longest she ever stayed in one school. However, the doctor had said Allie was too drastically pregnant to be out on the open road (in spite of the fact that she hadn't quite gone the full nine months yet, and she wasn't even officially _due_ for another two and a half to three weeks, he seemed to think there was a good chance she would just explode at any given moment), so she was stuck at home.

Not that she minded being home in the comfortable, fair-sized house her parents had helped put a down payment on for her and Will as a wedding present. She wasn't even really _alone_ , technically. Her friend Miles only lived three blocks away, and she had him on speed dial on her cell if she needed anything. And while Will had been gone for about a week (he was due to come home sometime early the next morning), Miles had stopped by every afternoon to make sure she had enough food in the house (Will left some money for gas in case he needed to go to the grocery store for her, but he probably would have done the favor for free anyway) and to keep her company so she didn't die of boredom sitting inside on gloomy gray-skied winter days with no one except her swelling, currently rather enormous, belly to talk to.

Miles was one of only two people from high school who was still in their life now, the other being Will's stepbrother Marco.

When she'd first met Marco, Allie hadn't liked him at all. She'd thought he was the reincarnation of Mordred and pure evil (honest mistake), and because she had also thought, at the time, that _Will_ was King Arthur (it had all seemed to add up...), she believed he was, in accordance with the legend, borderline violently jealous of his stepbrother and trying to destroy him. Except, then it had turned out that Marco was actually part of the Order of the Bear, taking the place of his dead father in trying to protect Will from Mordred, who was, unbelievably, their teacher Mr. Moore. Then, in the strangest twist of fate of them all, Allie herself had turned out to be Arthur. Will was one of her knights (she still teased him about that sometimes, calling him her knight in shining armor).

Mr. Moore had cropped up again from time to time, but the initial defeat stopped him from standing in Arthur's way, the shock of Arthur turning out to be a girl (now a woman), having worked in their favor. He'd wasted so much time on Will before that fateful night, when there had been a meteor shower and an eclipse at the same time, that by the time it became clear that _Allie_ was the one whose life he should have been trying to ruin, it was just a little too late.

When Allie's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Pennington, found out (Allie had to tell them, so they would stop giving Marco the stink eye, seeing as even _after_ they gathered that Will wasn't King Arthur after all, they still didn't trust his stepbrother for a while there), they'd hoped he would be in jail forever. But right from the start they-and Allie-knew that wouldn't be the case. In the end, Mr. Moore hadn't actually hurt anyone. He'd basically threatened Allie, saying it was his destiny to destroy her, and in the end lost his job over that much alone, but there was no real reason for him to be permanently incarcerated.

At least, no reason that could be legally explained.

Apparently it was not a real crime to be the reincarnation of a dangerous villain. Go figure.

Jen and Lance never had found out about their being reincarnations of King Arthur's court. If they'd suspected it there for a while, they never said anything about it to Allie-or to Will, she knew, because he told her everything and would have mentioned it.

For a while, Lance and Will had stayed best friends, through the first year or so of college they'd been as close as ever, before they started drifting a bit. Will had even been the best man at Lance's wedding (he'd wound up marrying some girl named Elaine, not Jen, who'd gone off to some sort of beautician school in Switzerland after graduation) and invited Lance to _their_ wedding when he and Allie got married. Lance had been away on a trip in Mexico and hadn't been able to make it back in time, sending a present (a very nice present) and his best wishes instead. If he'd shown, Will probably would have felt obligated to make him his best man, but since Lance couldn't come, he'd chosen Marco (Miles was an usher, because he'd flatly refused to be the male equivalent of Allie's maid of honor).

Allie had wanted to go into something with law, but that hadn't panned out for her yet. She'd taken a few classes, then had to give it up for this or that reason. By the time she'd gotten pregnant, she'd begun to think it was a little pointless. Yes, she was King Arthur, and as such she would be expected to do something great, but she wasn't sure exactly what that something was. And, anyway, there was no real rush. She didn't mind Will getting all the glory so to speak; she never had. She always felt, in whatever he achieved, like she was up there with him, just like on the night of the big game.

Besides, if she ever decided what it was she was meant to do to change the world, aside from being married to Will Wagner and having his child, she was fairly certain the Order of the Bear would be more than willing to pay any tuition fees involved, so that was pretty sweet.

She picked up the remote and switched the TV on. Inside her, her baby jumped slightly.

"Hey now," she said, putting her hand on her bulging stomach. "You don't get to complain about Mommy picking the channel until _after_ you're out of there."

The first thing she watched was the weather. They predicted a pretty heavy snowfall for that evening. So far, there was nothing, not a single white flake to be seen, but the clouds _were_ getting denser, and goodness knew it was definitely cold enough! Allie had the heater up almost on full blast. She seriously hoped it didn't break or anything. Miles _might_ just be able to fix it if it did, but she didn't have a whole lot of faith in his abilities as a handyman.

She flicked the channel over.

There was Will, doing an interview. It wasn't live, she knew, he was probably on his way back now. Even though she'd suggested he stay in a hotel for the night, he'd insisted on driving through it. He was hoping to be back with her as soon as possible.

 _God he looks handsome on TV_ , Allie thought, sighing inwardly. Then again, he was even _more_ handsome off of it, when he was really standing in front of her, smiling like he had that day she'd first met him at the water fountain.

She imagined him walking through that door in the early morning light, seeing that she'd fallen asleep on the couch, coming over to kiss her gently and say how much he'd missed her and their unborn baby.

Suddenly she felt a rush of searing pain. "Ah!" The remote slid out of her hands and onto the floor with a _thud_. She clutched her belly. "Oh, no, not _now_." Will wasn't home yet! He couldn't miss this! It wasn't fair! This was too early! "Will..." She grabbed her cell, which was resting on the arm of the couch, and called her husband.

"Allie?" He picked up the second his ringtone started and he saw his wife's picture on the Caller ID.

"I think I'm going into labor," she whimpered into the receiver.

"Allie, it's going to be okay," Will said firmly. "Take deep breaths. Call Miles to come and drive you to the hospital."

"This isn't right," she panted. "You were supposed to _be_ here."

"Listen, I'm on my way. I was going to call you to let you know I was running ahead of time and might be there tonight. I'm still a few hours away, but I'll get there as fast as I can, I promise. I'm going to hang up now. You need to go to the hospital. Call Miles the second I hang up, okay?"

"Okay," she groaned. "Ah..." Another rush of pain went through her. This was terrible. If this kept up or got any worse, the _minute_ Will showed up (after getting over her relief that he was there, naturally) she was going to throw something very hard at his head for doing this to her.

He hung up and she called Miles.

Not even ten minutes later, Miles was bursting through the door (he had a spare key). He hadn't changed much over the years; aside from the fact that he now wore glasses, he still dressed and acted pretty much the same as he had in high school.

"Allie!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Okay, hang on, I'm going to help you up." Which, he did, except the first time he dropped her by accident. She was a bit heavier than he'd expected.

"Miles!" she snapped, sprawled out on the floor, putting one hand to her forehead and one to her belly.

"Sorry, I wasn't ready." He took her arm again, counted back from three, and helped her to her feet, leading her out of the house and into the back of his car. "Come on, Allie."

Miles jumped into the driver's seat and started up the engine. The first few flakes of snow began to fall, landing on the hood of his car and instantly dissolving upon contact. A slightly bigger snowflake hit the windshield and stayed there for a few moments, depicting its unique pattern.

As they started off down the road, Miles turned on the radio. He wanted to be sure of the weather. It kind of sucked that, given the fact that he was at least partially psychic, being the reincarnation of Merlin the Wizard, he couldn't just make himself see important little details, like if the snowfall would turn into a storm.

He had mastered his skills enough, in the years that had followed his time at Avalon High, to make his visions happen on demand (though they still hurt like he was being hit in the head with a brick) as he had managed to do with Allie's encouragement on the night of the big game, but that was usually directed towards _people_ -like Will or Allie-or else major events in line with Arthurian legend or prophecy, and it was usually pretty weak on details such as when he needed an umbrella or a road was closed off.

Allie was screaming so loudly in the back that Miles couldn't hear a word the guy on the radio said.

"Allie, could you keep it down? I can't hear the weather."

"I'm kind of in the middle of having a _baby_ back here!"

"Well, that would explain the stomach cramps, wouldn't it?" he said sarcastically.

"Miles, shut uh-" She whimpered and let out another scream, unable to finish. "Ahh! God, this hurts. I can't take another second of this!"

"In through the nose, out through the mouth," Miles told her, honking the horn at a car that was trying to cut them off. "You're doing fine." He lifted one hand off the wheel and shook his fist at the other car as it overtook them. "Would it _kill_ you to use a turn signal?"

"What if Will..." she panted. "What if he doesn't make it in time? I don't think I can do this without him."

"I'm with you, you're going to be okay, just keep breathing," said Miles. Suddenly he let out a yelp of pain, took both hands off the wheel and clutched at his forehead.

Allie screamed, this time from understandable terror that they would be in an accident.

Thankfully, the second his vision was over, Miles regained control of the car and they turned off the upcoming highway and into a fast food chain's parking lot.

"Miles, why are we here? What did you see? Was there a block on the highway?"

"I just saw myself pulling in here." He shrugged.

"Well, pull back out!" shrieked Allie. "I can't give birth at a _burger joint_!"

"Sure, we'll just take the opposite way out," Miles told her. "Through the drive-through."

" _Miles_!" cried Allie.

"Allie, I'm starving, you called right before I could grab some dinner."

"You can get something in the hospital cafeteria!" she protested. "Ahh!"

Ignoring her, he drove on up to the first window. "Yeah, I'll have a double cheese burger, fries, and a medium coke."

"Mi-yeels!" Allie shouted from the backseat.

"Oh, right." He looked over his shoulder, back at her. "You want something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do! To be at the damn hospital already!"

"I'll get you an order of fries," Miles decided.

"Drive up to your next window," said a bored-looking middle-aged woman with a curly gray bob.

"I'm going to kill you!" Allie swore from the backseat. "Ow..."

Once Miles had gotten his order handed to him and paid for it, they drove off towards the back of the lot.

They would have been out, but Miles noticed a familiar shape standing next to a motorcycle that apparently wasn't starting.

"Hey!" He rolled down the window. "Marco!"

"Miles!" Marco, as tall and brooding as ever, just older and with an Order of the Bear tattoo on his upper arm (currently covered by his long-sleeved T-shirt and leather jacket), came up to the side of the car. "How's everything?"

Allie screamed in the backseat.

"I'm fine," Miles said. Gesturing back with his chin, he added, "She's in labor."

"Can you give me a lift?" Marco asked.

" _Seriously_?" cried Allie, bent over her belly like a jackknife.

"My motorcycle won't start, and my cellphone battery is dead."

"We're headed to the hospital."

"Eh, why not?" Marco shrugged. "It's not like I've got anything better to do right now."

At least there would probably be a phone he could borrow at the hospital. Plus it would be warmer and drier; it was already snowing lightly and by all reports it was supposed to get a lot heavier. Heck, it was probably even technically his duty as a member of the Order of the Bear to escort Arthur to the hospital and offer his assistance in whatever came up.

Boy, this was all so much more simple when they'd expected King Arthur to return as a _guy_!

"Hop in," Miles said.

Marco got in the passenger seat and started rummaging through the brown paper bag with the food in it. "Hey, you got an extra order of fries! Can I have some?"

"Hey, Allie, do you mind if Marco eats your fries?"

"Miles, I swear to Go-Ahhhhh!"

"I'd take that as a _maybe_ ," Miles suggested, leaning over to talk to Marco.

They were just exiting off the highway (having gotten back on it after leaving the parking lot, the hospital only about a block away from this point) when the car engine made a funny sound and Miles moaned, "Uh, bad news..."

The car stopped moving.

"Why did you turn off the engine?" Marco asked.

"I _didn't_ ," he admitted sheepishly. "We might have just run out of gas."

"Ahhhhh!" Allie screamed.

"One of us has to get out and push," Marco said.

"We could flip a coin," Miles offered.

"You got a coin?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "I kind of had to run for the door when Allie called, I didn't have to grab any change."

"And yet you had enough money for _burgers_!" Allie barked. "By the way, before the next contraction starts, if either of you can find a working phone, or get a signal, maybe you could call Will and tell him I'm about to have his baby in the backseat of this car, on the side of the road, roughly one block away from the hospital, because neither of you can...! Oh, God! Ahhhh!"

So finally both Miles and Marco got out to push the car the rest of the way to the hospital, but after about two minutes Marco realized Miles was borderline useless at the task, panting and gasping, having about the same chance of successfully pushing that car to its destination as he had of winning an arm-wrestling contest against Superman.

"Don't hurt yourself, Miles," he told him. "Just get back in the car and steer."

As impossible as it seemed, they did eventually make it to the hospital, _and_ managed to do so before Allie had her baby in the backseat.

Marco helped her into a wheelchair, which Miles wheeled, speeding in the emergency room, right by injured gang members with bloody knife and gunshot wounds, really stupid kids who'd gotten pencils stuck in their eye-sockets, six-year-old twins vomiting up pizza and PLAY-DOH, an old man with what was most likely a broken arm, and some random woman in her mid-twenties with an arrow embedded in her thigh.

"Allie Wagner needs to see a doctor right away," he informed the lady at the desk. "She's in labor."

"Is she _sure_ she's in labor?" the lady asked in a slow drawl. "Because we've had a lot of expecting mothers come in when their bodies are only _practicing_ for the birth."

"I'm _not_ practicing!" Allie exclaimed. "And if someone doesn't get me into a room in the next five minutes..." She started whimpering and sobbing. "I'm never having any more kids. This _hurts_!"

"Hey." Miles bent down on one side of the wheelchair and rubbed her arm consolingly. "It's okay, Allie. You're going to do fine. Take it from someone who's has to deal with a lot of constant pain. Once it passes, it's always worth it, even when it's scary and you just want to make it stop." Sure, he'd never ( _obviously_ ) given birth to a child, but having visions that gave him massive headaches had given him a hand in putting almost unbearable pain into perspective.

Marco was suddenly on the other side of her wheelchair, kneeling beside it so he was on the same eye-level as her. "Anyone strong enough to defeat _Mordred_ can definitely survive having a baby." He gave her a kindly half-smile. "Your Highness."

She managed to smile back faintly. "Thanks." She looked at Miles. "You, too, Miles." Then, "Ahhhhh!"

"All right," the woman said. "She's screaming bloody murder. I'm convinced. Let's get the doctor and have her wheeled into delivery."

"Will's still not here," Allie whimper-noted.

"Which one of you is her husband?" the woman wanted to know.

"Neither of us," Miles said.

"Or _boyfriend_ ," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "No judgment."

"Again," Miles stated; " _Neither_ of us. Mr. Wagner's on his way."

"Well, if we take her into delivery now, who wants to go in with her?"

"Excuse us for one minute, will you?" Miles pulled Marco aside. "You're in the Order of the Bear, you go in."

"Me?" He frowned. " _You're_ the reincarnation of Merlin, not me. Merlin always stood by Arthur. You do it."

"Coward."

"Don't make me hit you."

"Okay, okay."

"You want to try the coin flipping thing?"

"I don't _have_ one!"

"Miles! Marco!" Allie called, leaning over heavily on the wheelchair's armrest. "I think I've been _extremely_ tolerant thus far."

The automatic doors to their right opened.

In walked Will Wagner, breathless, his tie askew and his snowflake-speckled hair disheveled.

He stared, discomfited, at the people in the emergency room lobby as he scanned the area. When he spotted Allie in the wheelchair with Miles and Marco close by, he breathed a sigh of relief and dashed over.

"Oh, thank goodness!" He bent down and kissed Allie on the forehead, smoothing back her blond hair, which was slightly dampened with perspiration. "I was so worried I'd miss it. I think I went at least ten miles over the speed limit and took a few shortcuts on streets that were supposed to be one way only, but I got here and you're doing okay."

"And this means we don't have to go into the delivery room with her," Miles whispered to Marco.

"Amen," he replied.

Two hours later, the baby had been brought into the world, cleaned off, and the mother and father were ready to see it.

Unfortunately for them, Miles somehow got to the pram first and was already holding the baby and talking to it, telling it about its mother and father, and how it had a great legacy to live up to but not to worry because 'Uncle Miles' was going to be there every step of the way.

"Miles," Allie swallowed hard so she wouldn't laugh, "you're my friend and I love you, but would you mind letting me bond with _my_ baby?"

"Your mommy's in one of her moods, Allie Junior," he whispered down to the baby in his arms. "When she drives you crazy, you call me."

"Um, it's not an 'Allie Junior'," Will coughed into his hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Miles frowned. "Fathers name babies after themselves all the time, why not mothers?"

"Because it's a _boy_ ," Allie said pointedly.

Miles checked. "Oh, you're right, my mistake." He nodded down at the baby, almost apologetically. "Definitely not a girl. Though you do look a lot like your mom."

"Marco?" Will cocked his head at his stepbrother pleadingly.

"On it." He reached over and took the baby away from Miles and gave him a light slap upside the head (Miles, that is, not the baby). "Here you go, Will." He handed him the baby.

"He's beautiful," Will said softly, gently placing the baby, his newborn son, into his wife's waiting arms.

"No," said Allie, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "He's more than just that. He's _perfect_. And he was worth everything it took to bring him out here with us."

"Trust me," Miles said, grinning. "That's saying a lot, Kid. Your mom sure does love you."

"So what _are_ you going to call him?" Marco wanted to know.

"We haven't decided yet," Will admitted.

"What about you, Allie?" Miles asked. "Any ideas?"

"One," she said, smirking.

"And what's that?" Will bent over and put his arm around her shoulders.

" _Anything_ but Arthur," Allie said firmly.


End file.
